1. Field of Invention
A ground level platform upon which is secured a liquid storage tank, the platform providing a dampening frame, an upper plate, a lower plate and a plurality of ground cleats attaching to aligned lower tank brackets, each paired and aligned ground cleat and lower tank bracket attached by a torsion tightened threaded bolt, the ground level platform absorbing and deterring vibration from earthquakes from affected the secured liquid storage tank.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present vibration dampening platform, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,133 to Markham, a hot water tank strap and a cable tie system engage the lower part of a circular tank. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,352 to Marchaj, a cable tie down system uses a vertical cable tie down integrating with a concrete base pad for the tank to rest upon. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,676 to Marchaj, a tank construction involving a tapering wall thickness and banding by a plurality of reinforcing means. A fourth patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,705 to Bellavista has a shaped disk with a polymer filling as a pad for placement under a structure.
Several prior art patents deal with earthquake suppression for buildings using various support structures to provide stability to the building components resting upon them. These include U.S. Pat. No. 9,506,265 to Lee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,666 to Kurabayashi and U.S. Patent App. No. 2013/0152491 to Jin. These prior art platforms are commonly installed underground and support pillars or beams upon which the building is erected.
The present platform for ground level storage vessels is placed upon a level ground surface which is commonly used for storage vessels to be placed upon. These vessel pad sites are often prepared by leveling the location, enhancing the ground surface with supporting auxiliary soils, surfacing materials, gravel or crushed stone. Additionally, they may be lined with a liquid impermeable membrane and surrounded by a containment bank or raised perimeter barrier. This is especially true in the oil filed where government regulations require environmental containment measures. It is also true where vessels contain hazardous liquids and chemicals. The present platform may be placed upon the level ground surface prior to installation of the vessels or may be installed under existing vessels with the vessels being reinstalled upon them subsequent to placement.